Prima TV GoAnimate City:
= GoAnimate Network was a fictional television network, most known for becoming famous in various user's universes, and broadcasts shorts and films that were not published. It was launched January 31st, 1996 and was owned by GoAnimate Media (in the Republic of Guy), replacing Wabo TV. It closed down on January 5 2016. = Launch On 7:59:51 AM Eastern Time on January 31st, 1996, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Eric walking for operating an "animating camera", appears. When the GoAnimate Network ident appears (with Kimberly), Eric (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, GoAnimate Network's watermark appeared, and the very first program is Welcome to GoAnimate Network, lasting 10 minutes only. Programming GoAnimate Network broadcasts the breakfast magazine TV Breaks (official, in Guyisbackable's universe of the network) until 11:00 AM, then Grounded videos during between October 2013 and March 2014 were on the break due to negotiations that GoAnimate Network got a 7 month strike for airing punishing shows. Because of that, they were replaced by some new series, which on March 2014, moved to GoAnimate2. On GoAnimate Network, grounded series usually last 30 minutes. Shows *Warren Gets Grounded *Calum Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *Judge Karen's Court *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *Eric The Movie *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *The GoAnimate Show *Comedy World *The Adventures of PC Guy *HNWF Crash!Down *That '70s Show *Luke And Friends *Saturday Night Basketball *Warren Reads * Max & Ruby Adventures * Eric Cartman's Adventures * Go!Animate: The Movie * Eric And Brian * Home on the Range: The Series * uolliaC tlt Caillou *Baby Shows get Grounded Too Christmas *Funk Soul Brother *The Cyberchase gets grounded *Brian Wrecks The Train *Anti Hobbykids Cartoons Movies GoAnimate Network is a premium channel (in GoAnimatefan188's world) that airs movies occasionally next to the shows. Like most premium channels like HBO, GoAnimate Network has a rule not to air any R-Rated movies before 8:00PM EST or after 10:00 AM EST. They are mostly Comedies, Action movies, horrors, thrillers, and even animated movies Like Odd Thomas And more. Seasons Every new season started every first Monday of September on GoAnimate Network. 2012-2013 season The 2012 season completely redesigned GoAnimate Network with launching of 16:9 aspect radio on official broadcasting. Only a few programming remained broadcasting until 4:3, which, they broadcasted until the beginning of 2013 season. Also on the 16:9 format, the GoAnimate Network logo, became a little transparent on programming, while an opaque 4:3 logo remained on a few programming, including old series. A new subsidiary channel GoAnimate2, launched October 1, 2012, is fully broadcasted in 16:9, being launched on Guy Service (2012) and terrestrial television a year later (2013). The relaunch of GoAnimate2 being broadcasted on terrestrial television as a launch of that version was not broadcasted on Guy Service version. Instead it showed advertisements. 2013-2014 season The 2013 season beginned on September 2nd, 2013, with the launch of Comedy World TV, the series talking about a comedy TV station parodizing many GoAnimate Network's TV shows. A movie with the same name will be broadcasted on March 1, 2014 on GoAnimate Network at 9PM and GoAnimate2 at 10PM. Also, in late October, Caleb's GoAniSeries premiered. On December 2, 2013, GoAnimate Network gets a major update to its visual identity but it will not change the on-screen logo and its on-screen marking stuff. The change will happen at midnight (first second, some hours or few till the actual sign off), beginning with a countdown that starts on November 25, 2013 and will appear below the logo, but it will not appear during news and TV Breaks. The staff of the network chose the countdown to appear also below the logo during sign-off time (test card). Voice-overs on GoAnimate Network will not change. The identity started creation on November 23, 2013 ahead of the launch. On the midnight of the said date, the change starts with the Adverts ''ID being the commercials that start right at the midnight, and end some minutes later. On September 2, 2013, GoAnimate Network launched an HD simulcast called ''GoAnimate Network HD, which is available on the Guy Service satellite operator on the HD package. 2014-2015 season On May 15th 2014,GoAnimate Network lauched a tv show called BeamNG Drive Best of Car Crashes 2 continued the first one which the first season was in 1998 Season 2 came out in 2014 because the whole year that the animators had to locate the place where it can be filmed and it was filmed in in California the deserts and forests and hills. The first plans of 2014 season were unveiled on October 25, 2013 on the GoAnimate Network Press Conference being broadcasted live on GoAnimate Network. They were the launch of 2 new cable channels GoAnimate3 ''and ''GoAnimate4, with GoAnimate3 being about culture and sports and GoAnimate4, the replacement to GoAnimate News Channel, about movies, drama, crime, horror movies and overnight block of news without advetisement interruption, and lasted 3 and a half hours, only some minutes during sign-off of GoAnimate Network (12:30 AM-4:00 AM). A 4AM-6AM block is about music videos. In January 2014, to match GoAnimate3 and 4, GoAnimate2 got a new logo, making it a little different than GoAnimate Network (base channel). 2016 season On January 3 2016 11.59pm EST the channel closed down a minute before January 4 2016. its final programme was a episode of The death machine at 11.45pm EST.The entire channel is replaced with a programming block on Goanimate business called Goanimate gold. goanimatenetworkheadquarters.png|Headquarters of GoAnimate Network in Guy City, Republic of Guy goanimatenetworkheadquarters2.png|Back of the GoAnimate Network's headquarters. Both the front and back have black windows with red outlines, while the left and right section don't have them. Goanimate2new.png|Logo of GoAnimate2, a sister channel to GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate Super Channel.PNG|GoAnimate Super Channel GoAnimate Kids.jpg|GoAnimate Kids GoAnimate News Channels.jpg|GoAnimate News Channels The X.jpg|The X Untitled444.png|GoAnimate BeamNG drive Logo File:Goanimatenetworklogo2.png|Former Logos Trivia *The modified look of GoAnimate Network still keeps its text and its famous orange cloud, but it's slighty changed. *GoAnimate Network is the first commercial broadcaster in the Republic of Guy. Category:Television networks Category:Go!Animate Movie Channel Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours Category:Cable Networks